pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI025: Charizard Chills
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit, Brock (flashback) |rchars =Jessie, James |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Tad's Poliwrath, Ash's Lapras, Ash's Bulbasaur (flashback), Ash's Squirtle (flashback), Misty's Psyduck (flashback), Chopper's Golem (flashback), Tentacruel (fantasy), Ash's Charmander (flashback), Ash's Charmeleon (flashback), Ash's Charizard |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |guest =Tad |michars =Tad |local =Cleopatra Island |major =Charizard begins to obey Ash. Ash's Charizard knows Take Down and Mega Punch. Charizard learns Dragon Rage. }} is the 25th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis The gang meets Tad, an experienced Pokémon trainer. Tad uses his Poliwrath and puts Pikachu to sleep. Ash sends Charizard, but due to its disobedience, Charizard does not listen to Ash. Due to this, Poliwrath manages to freeze it using Ice Beam. Ash attempts to get it warmer, which causes Charizard to gain some respect for its master. When Team Rocket appear, they take Pikachu, but Charizard and Ash stand together, causing Charizard to gain new power! Episode Plot As the heroes ride Lapras, a boat speeds up. A man shows up and Misty tells to apologize to Togepi, as he could've hurt it. The man apologizes, as it makes Misty's face look like a Tentacruel, while Misty wishes she could be pretty like it. The man recognizes Ash as one who got the badge from Trovita Island. The man tells that he wants to get in the Orange League and heard Rudy telling him Ash used pure power to win. Misty tells Ash he has luck instead of skill, but he responds to her he won three badges. Tad tells he likes strong challengers and wants Ash to battle him. Ash accepts and they go to a nearby island to battle. Team Rocket make a robot and Meowth sees a boat with twerps on it. Ash sends Pikachu and to Ash's surprise, Tad sends Poliwrath. Misty sees Poliwrath has a belt. Tad tells he defeated the trainers back home and won the Championship. Tracey warns Ash this might be a trick. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but Poliwrath surrounds Pikachu with Double Team. Pikachu hops and banishes the illusions, using Thunderbolt to electrocute Poliwrath. Poliwrath uses Hypnosis, putting Pikachu to sleep, defeating him using Water Gun. Misty and Tracey see Tad is experienced to let Ash use Pikachu's energy first, then putting it to sleep. Tad says it is not a challenge to match the type advantages, but it is the surprise that can turn the tide of battle. Ash tells if he likes surprises, he will send his secret weapon. Misty and Tracey are worried as Ash sends Charizard. Misty and Tracey see everything is over. Ash is confident Charizard will listen, but gets burned by it. Tad and Poliwrath are surprised, as Charizard is not trained. Charizard flies off. Tad tells that Charizard may be powerful, but it is not controllable and Ash will not get in the League with a Pokémon like that. Tad tells this is pathetic, as Poliwrath uses Water Gun. Charizard sees this is trouble and comes to the field. Ash tells Charizard they should battle, but Charizard looks to him and stomps, causing Ash to fall down and evading his attack. Ash asks it why can they battle as friends. Charizard disobeys and uses Flamethrower, but Poliwrath seems not to be affected. Charizard uses Flamethrower, but flies away when Poliwrath missed it using Water Gun. Ash orders it to use Mega Punch, but it uses Flamethrower, which gets intercepted by Water Gun. Charizard continues to use Flamethrower (despite Ash's warning), but gets its tail attacked by Water Gun. With an Ice Beam, Charizard gets frozen and falls down. Ash gets terrified and promises to get Charizard out, using a rock to smash the ice. Tad calls Poliwrath back. Charizard gets its head freed, but its body is still frozen. Tad tells Ash he will be glad to have a rematch... if he controls "that thing". Team Rocket saw the battle and fell how it is to lose. Meowth sees they will be here, so they need to conduct the plan. Later, Ash rubs Charizard to get it warmer, but fails. Pikachu points at his hands and Ash sees they are red. Ash is not bothered and tells Pikachu to rest, but Pikachu does not want to and helps Ash to get Charizard warmer. Charizard fells what is going on and gets upset. Misty and Tracey appear and Misty tries to help Ash, but Tracey stops her. Ash tries to calm it down, but Charizard suddenly stops and falls down. To get it warmer, Ash rubs his hands on Charizard, while Tracey goes to get more wood and Misty goes to get a blanket. Ash sees Charizard smiling a bit and Misty wraps Charizard with a blanket, telling Ash he'll be faster by rubbing with it. Ash tells that as long as Charizard gets better faster, everything should be good. Misty went to sleep while Ash and Tracey rub Charizard. Tracey fells Charizard is warmer, but Ash does not want to get the flame on its tail doused out. Charizard wakes up and goes to use a move, but it is still cold. Ash warns it must rest and after that he can even use Flamethrower on him. Misty sees Charizard is getting better, but throws in more wood in the campfire. Ash tells Charizard he may not be the greatest trainer and makes a lot of mistakes, but does his best and knows he is getting better. Ash wants Charizard to understand that he wants to be a good enough trainer to have a battle side by side. Charizard remembers his memories with Ash. Pikachu sees the flame on its tail is getting bigger. The heroes rub Charizard, though everyone gets exhausted a bit. During the morning, Charizard wakes up and sees Ash on his back asleep. Charizard stood up and shows the heroes the flame on its tail - bright as it should be. Suddenly, the earth shakes. Tad sees there is trouble. Pikachu falls in Team Rocket's trap, who gets imprisoned in an electric-proof room. Team Rocket dig in, so Ash runs to get them. Charizard accompanies him and they go in the tunnel. Team Rocket are happy their plan works, but get stopped by Charizard. Charizard goes to use Flamethrower, but Ash warns him he'll burn Pikachu. Instead, Charizard kicks the drill and gets Pikachu out. Team Rocket use the buzzsaw and while Charizard dodges, Ash and Pikachu fell down, unconscious. Charizard sees them unconscious and gets enraged. Ash and Pikachu wake up and see Charizard becoming stronger. Charizard uses Rage and blasts Team Rocket off. Tad, Misty and Tracey arrive and see what happened, pleased Charizard is on Ash's side. Ash believes Charizard and him will be a team. Tad congratulates them and offers a rematch. Ash and Charizard accept, with Tad sending Poliwrath. Poliwrath uses Water Gun, but Charizard flies off. Tad sees that Charizard listens to Ash, but it won't be enough to defeat Poliwrath. Ash responds they'll see about that, as Charizard uses Ember. Poliwrath spins and uses Water Gun, extinguishing fire. Charizard goes to take down Poliwrath. Poliwrath uses Mega Kick, but Charizard stops it. Poliwrath uses Ice Beam and misses, as Charizard flies off. Poliwrath goes to use Body Slam, but Charizard spins to distract it, then gets it and uses Seismic Toss, defeating Poliwrath in an instant. Ash thanks Charizard and hugs it. Tad congratulates Ash and hopes they'll battle in the Orange League. Ash wishes that, too, and they shake hands. The heroes wave goodbye to Tad, who goes on the ship away. Ash thinks he'll defeat anyone and pushes Charizard (friendly) away. Charizard funnily uses Flamethrower on them, teasing them as they goes. Tracey and Misty ask of Ash to control Charizard, but Ash tells he can take the heat. Debuts Character Tad Move Hypnosis Quotes :"I'll be glad to have a rematch with you Ash, when you finally learn how to tame that thing." - Tad :"We've been together since you were Charmander and then when you evolved into Charmeleon and all I want to do is to be good enough for you so we can battle side by side, as a team." - Ash :(Regarding Charizard) "It's still cold!"-Misty Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Tad's Poliwrath (JP), Caterpie (US), Charizard (Canada) *This episode uses clips from past episodes to form a montage of Charizard when it was a Charmander and then evolved to a Charmeleon and again into Charizard. Mistakes *When Charizard is preparing to use Dragon Rage on Team Rocket, Ash is without his jacket and hat. However, when the scene cuts back to him after Team Rocket blasts off, Ash wears them. *When Tad explained how Rudy told that Ash used pure power to win, Tracey's band was discolored pink. *Though it was told Charizard learned Rage, it is in "Enter The Dragonite" that Charizard learned Dragon Rage. *When Charizard destroys Team Rocket's drill, Ash is no longer on his back for a few seconds. Gallery Tad apologizes to Togepi OI025 2.jpg Poliwrath with the belt OI025 3.jpg Pikachu gets hypnotized OI025 4.jpg Charizard gets hit by Ice Beam OI025 5.jpg Charizard fell down OI025 6.jpg Tad tells his offer OI025 7.jpg Ash got his hands bruised OI025 8.jpg Pikachu helps getting Chariazrd warmer OI025 9.jpg Charizard's flame on the tail gets bigger OI025 10.jpg The heroes warm up Charizard OI025 11.jpg Team Rocket appear OI025 12.jpg Charizard smashes the drill OI025 13.jpg Chariazrd evades the buzzsaws OI025 14.jpg Charizard's Rage OI025 15.jpg Charizard uses Rage OI025 16.jpg Poliwrath gets stopped OI025 17.jpg Ash hugs Charizard OI025 18.jpg The heroes escape Charizard's Flamethrower }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes